This invention relates to a teaching aid which may be used as a multi-language learning device while giving the enjoyment of assembling a jigsaw puzzle.
There are presently numerous games for young children which are also designed to be educational. However, there is a paucity of games which act as an aid for bilingual education. With the ever increasing number of Spanish speaking people in this country, there has been an increased awareness of the need for bilingual education in the American educational system. Yet, the educational games on the market today are for the most part limited to the English language.
This, it is an object of the present invention to provide a puzzle which can be utilized as a visual multi-language learning aid.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a jigsaw puzzle which is both amusing and instructive.
Yet still a further object herein is the provision of a jigsaw puzzle when completed displays words or symbols related to the puzzle illustration through predetermined spaces of said illustration.
Other objects will become more readily apparent during the course of the following description.